megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Nebula Gray
is a dark, monstrous program made entirely of Dark Power, created by Dr. Regal. Video Game Nebula Grey is the final boss of MegaMan Battle Network 5. When Team ProtoMan/Team Colonel attack Nebula's HQ and deletes the Darkloids, the Darkloids in turn absorb them one by one into a dark vortex until MegaMan is the only one left. They tell them that the vortex leads to the Dark Galaxy, a dark world created by Dr. Regal made entirely of darkness, and NebulaGrey, a Dark Star at the center of the Dark Galaxy. After the team reaches and confronts Regal, they learn of his plan to taint the world with evil by linking the whole world’s souls by using SoulNet and then installing NebulaGrey into SoulServer to taint the world with evil. MegaMan then jacks in into SoulServer and confronts NebulaGrey. Regal then explains that NebulaGrey is actually the digitized form of Man’s evil soul. He then amplified that data into a system that converts it into various forms. He reveals that Dark Chips are made by grafting NebulaGrey's amplified evil souls into chip data, meaning that the human dark souls are the source of Dark Chips. NebulaGrey then transforms into its material form. MegaMan then engages in battle with NebulaGrey, and wins. But the dark souls return from inside the vortex and cover MegaMan to taint him with evil. Lan takes off his MagnoMetal amulet to communicate with MegaMan’s soul using SoulNet, but fails. Then the voice of Lan’s grandfather comes out of nowhere and tells Lan that he’s always linked with MegaMan. MegaMan then transforms into his human form, Hub, and closes the vortex with NebulaGrey. However, the blue spirit of NebulaGrey returns and attacks a weakened MegaMan, only to have Colonel save him by catching the spirit. MegaMan tries to shoot but is too exhausted. So his friends and the rest of the Team come and lend him their power through SoulNet. With a powerful charged shot, he permanently destroys NebulaGrey, along with SoulServer. Regal’s memory is then erased by Dr. Wily, and starts a new life as a law abiding scientist. In Nebula Area resides the birthplace of the Darkloids; King Chaos, or Chaos Lord. It can take on several forms; MegaMan’s Dark soul, Bass, or NebulaGrey (although one can technically assume this is meant to be Bass). Versions and locations Like Duo, NebulaGrey is a final boss that has 4 versions. However, they can all be fought on the same save file. *'NebulaGrey' (2000HP) can first be fought through the door way to the final battle at Nebula’s HQ. Once you enter, you will watch a cutscene then jack in. You can’t save or use the Party Battle System (Double Team DS). Can be fought repeatedly until you get the 7 icons. *'NebulaGreyα' (2500HP) can be found at the end of NebulaArea6, once you beat all the DS Navis and fight it for the first time. It’s actually Chaos Lord taking on its form. Can be fought only once. *'NebulaGreyβ' (3000HP) can be found in the same place as the previous version, when you return and beat the DS Navis with an average of greater than 45 seconds each, Chaos Lord will then take on its form. Can be fought repeatedly. *'NebulaGreyΩ' (4000HP) can be fought in the same place as the first version, once you get the 7 icons. It can be fought repeatedly, but cannot be reversed to the old form once activated. Beating this means you finished the whole game, with a special picture of you and your Teammates appearing at the end. Anime NebulaGrey doesn’t appear in any episode of the series, but appears in the Japanese-exclusive movie Rockman EXE: Program of Light and Dark, which takes place somewhere in the middle of Stream. After his defeat in Axess, Dr, Regal had been transformed into data and became stuck in the cyberworld. He then begins to apply a new evil plan of using the Tadashi Hikari program to activate the Spectrum program, which causes beams of light to shoot through the real world transforming everything they touch into data. Regal wants to transform the whole world into network data, and to assist him in his plan, he creates the monstorous program NebulaGrey to assist him in his plan. He even captures Bass and brainwashes him to attack MegaMan. Colonel then interferes and Bass is returned to normal. When MegaMan is about to destroy the Tadashi Hikari program, NebulaGrey appears and absorbs it, while the NetNavis retreat. Lan, Chaud, and Raika infiltrate the Netopian military base where Regal resides. There they meet a man called Baryl, Colonel’s operator. MegaMan jacks in to stop Regal, and Bass also appears, intent on having his revenge on Regal. However, they both are no match for NebulaGrey, who defeats them both with ease. MegaMan and Bass then unite, creating BassCross MegaMan. He then completely obliterates NebulaGrey, so Dr. Regal tries in a desperate suicidal attempt to destroy them by summoning a black hole that will absorb them all. Bass pushes MegaMan out of the black hole’s way as he gets sucked in himself. Bass then absorbs NebulaGrey’s power to himself, and Regal disappears as the base crumbles. Nebula Grey's silhouette appears during the confrontation between Forte.EXE and Slur.EXE in episode 51 of Stream, showing that Bass has indeed absorbed the power of Nebular Grey after the events of the Program of Light and Dark. Arsenal In the video game, NebulaGrey has several weapons. He constantly fires dark flames at MegaMan in a snake’s shape, send a raging dark flame to follow him, or summon MegaMan’s Dark Soul and uses Darkchips. His body can disappear to have a serpentine figure of himself rush at MegaMan or releases several leeching hands that drain MegaMan’s HP and recover his own. He’s also invincible. The only way to damage him is to attack the blue flame orbiting him. In the movie, he doesn’t have all these weapons, but is much stronger than his version in the game, as he single handedly defeats MegaMan and Bass. Appearance NebulaGrey is originally just a system that coverts human Dark Souls into souls. When MegaMan confronts NebulaGrey at the end of SoulServer for the first time, he finds NebulaGrey to be a dark vortex with a blue flame hovering on top of it. It can be presumed that the flame is the Dark Star the Darkloids mentioned and the vortex leads to the Dark Galaxy. NebulaGrey then transforms into a giant monster composed of a flaming head on a body of Dark Souls, having the vortex in the place of legs, and chains all over his chest and back. In the game, attacks appear automatically without him needing to move. However, his body of dark souls can disappear and a serpentine figure of himself can come out temporarily just to crash into the area, then return to its normal form. He can also do the same but with 20 hands appearing and draining his opponent's HP. The blue flame/spirit circles him the whole time; he can only be damaged by attacking this (in the game). After being defeated, his body is destroyed, but more Dark Souls appear and engulf MegaMan. After MegaMan suppresses them, he closes NebulaGrey and locks him in a small metallic capsule. However, it reopens, and this time only the blue spirit appears. Because of Megaman's attempt, this takes a huge stroll on Megaman due to the amount of power he had to use to lock Nebulagrey in the capsule. When the blue spirit attempts to strike Megaman, Colonel appears to hold it off so Megaman can fire but can't due to lack of energy. It is because of that, Colonel calls all of his teammates (Including Roll, Gutsman and Glyde) to give Megaman the energy needed to finish off the blue spirit. Megaman is strengthened back to normal and Colonel stands back once he knows Megaman is healed. Megaman fires a shot at the blue spirit, destroying it completely. His appearance is similar in the movie, but he moves a lot and concentrates more on physical attacks. The blue spirit doesn't appear here. Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Nebula